Sieg Heil, John Smith
by BrokenDream83
Summary: Tutto ciò che ha fatto, lo ha fatto per la sua famiglia. Tutto ciò che farà, sarà per loro. Forse non ne uscirà vivo. [Spoiler seconda stagione - Spoiler season 2] (I'd like to translate it, don't know if I can. Work in progress)


**_Disclaimer_** **:** fan fiction dedicata allo show **The Man in the High Castle**. I personaggi non mi appartengono. Sono solo una fan. I don't own anything.

 _ **Author's note:**_ Spero che qualcuno la legga anche se in italiano :) se vi va, lasciatemi una recensione. Buona lettura.

 **PS:** _I lost contacts with my translator, I'd like to translate this story but I don't know if I can._

* * *

 _ **Sieg Heil, John Smith**_

John Smith è un uomo alto, prestante. Attraente, mormorano le amiche di Helen. Chissà in quante fantasticano su di lui. Ma a John non interessa, lui ama sua moglie. Solo sua moglie.

E ama i suoi figli, da morire.

Per questo l'ha fatto, per questo ha ammazzato Adler senza il minimo ripensamento. Quel vecchio pazzo voleva che uccidesse il suo ragazzo. Come può un padre uccidere suo figlio? Gli era venuto in mente il sacrificio di Isacco, quando Dio chiese ad Abramo di offrirgli la vita del suo amato figlio. Un paragone azzardato, è vero, perché lui non è Abramo e Thomas non è Isacco. E soprattutto a chiederglielo non era stato nessun Dio, ma un vecchio pazzo al servizio del Führer

Quel mostro sanguinario che anche John Smith serve da anni, quel demone che si nutre di uomini e donne e bambini...

John si scuote e inizia a vestirsi. Con gesti automatici indossa la sua bella divisa nera da gerarca nazista, quella che da mite padre di famiglia lo trasforma in un lupo famelico. Abbottona con lentezza la camicia perfettamente stirata e inamidata, indossa la cravatta, sistema la croce e pensa con orrore alla pesante giacca carica di onorificenze macchiate di sangue che indosserà da lì a qualche minuto.

Lui odia quella divisa, l'ha sempre odiata. Ma ha dovuto fingere di amarla, per amore della sua famiglia. Quella divisa era stata la salvezza della sua famiglia. Braccio teso, tacchi che sbattono, Sieg Heil!

Se da ragazzo qualcuno gli avesse detto che sarebbe finito agli ordini di un fottuto austriaco, gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia. Invece è proprio così, serve uno straniero che lo ha reso straniero in patria. Tutto per la sua famiglia.

Helen lo guarda dalla porta, preoccupata, pallida come non l'aveva mai vista, nemmeno quando la prima gravidanza le aveva provocato una forte anemia. Le sorride strizzandole l'occhio. Lei accenna un sorriso forzato, i suoi begli occhi azzurri sono umidi di lacrime e rossi di insonnia.

John si sente in colpa, non le bastavano i pensieri che le dà il loro ragazzo, ora deve anche preoccuparsi per suo marito. Non è certo di uscirne indenne. Anzi, di uscirne vivo.

Stava partendo per Berlino, dove avrebbe smascherato il traditore.

Povero Joe, gli dispiaceva per lui, presto avrebbe scoperto che il suo tanto desiderato padre era un traditore. Un traditore sbagliato, più che altro, perché l'aveva fatto per prendere il potere, non per mettere fine a quella pazzia. In quel caso, forse...

Sente i passi di Helen dietro di sé, la guarda di nuovo nello specchio. Com'è bella sua moglie. La scorsa notte hanno fatto l'amore, consapevoli che poteva essere l'ultima volta. Forse non si sarebbero più rivisti, forse sarebbero tutti morti nel giro di pochi giorni. Magari di ore.

"Ne sei sicuro, John? Sei sicuro che sia la cosa giusta da fare?"

No, non lo è, ma è tutto ciò che può fare. Si gira e le prende il viso tra le mani "Andrà tutto bene, cara" le risponde ordinando alle corde vocali di non tremare. "Tra qualche giorno sarà tutto finito e potremo tirare un sospiro di sollievo."

La signora Smith si sforza di sorridere, ma come può una madre sorridere sapendo che da quella missione suicida dipende anche la vita dei suoi figli? "Torna a casa sano e salvo" gli raccomanda sistemandogli il colletto della camicia. "Abbiamo bisogno di te."

John annuisce, le bacia la fronte con dolcezza chiudendo gli occhi. "Andrà tutto bene" ripete, cercando di convincere se stesso. Deve essere così, deve riuscirci. Non ha un piano B, non questa volta: se fallisce, è tutto finito.

Helen lo aiuta a indossare quella maledetta giacca, lui si gira verso lo specchio per sistemarla. Le braccia di sua moglie gli circondano la vita. La sente piangere. "Non fare così tesoro..." le dice, accorgendosi della propria voce spezzata. Due lacrime, due soltanto, rotolano giù solcando il suo viso scavato. Nonostante la divisa, nello specchio c'è solo il riflesso di un marito e un padre disperato che darebbe la vita per le persone che ama. "Ti amo Helen, non scordarlo mai."

Lei lo stringe più forte, quelle parole sanno di addio. Se lo prendono è finita, se non gli credono è finita.

Ha molte possibilità di fallire.

John non crede in Dio, non può esserci un Dio dopo tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi venti anni. Ma se ci fosse, gli chiederebbe di proteggere i suoi ragazzi e la sua compagna. Loro non c'entrano, non hanno colpe. Lui sì, lui ne ha tante. Colpe terribili che lo tormentano soprattutto di notte.

Ma loro no, loro no.

"Devo andare Helen" le dice per farsi lasciare.

Lei capisce, scioglie l'abbraccio, si allontana di qualche passo. "Non scordarti di chiamarmi, una volta a Berlino."

"Lo farò" promette, senza sapere se ci arriverà in effetti a Berlino. "Quando mi sarà possibile."

Helen esce dalla loro camera, John finisce di prepararsi. Ha di nuovo lasciato la pistola a sua moglie, lui ne ha un'altra. Se le cose si mettessero male, l'userà contro di sé, se ne avrà modo.

Fissa il suo riflesso nello specchio, ha lo sguardo stanco, non dorme da giorni. "Tutto per la mia famiglia" mormora piano, "solo per loro."

Quel pensiero gli dà forza, è ciò che un padre e un marito deve fare.

Sorride al suo riflesso, ritrova la forza. "Sieg Heil, John Smith."

Esce dalla sua camera da letto, forse per l'ultima volta.


End file.
